


Avalanche Sellout

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Avalanche sellout, Big Cock, Blackmail, Bribery, Cock sleeve, Deepthroat, F/M, WHAT A SLUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started as a means to an end, to get some Gil in order to help keep Avalanche from being discovered. It was risky, but it had to be done. As time went on and desperation mounted, so to did the acts Tifa had to do to keep her friends safe.That is, of course, what she tells herself as she goes to see Don Corneo.Anonymous Commission.





	Avalanche Sellout

She didn’t mean for it to go this far. She really didn’t. It was the first time that Tifa could ever really say she knew what drug addicts had to deal with, and she knew she wasn’t taking any kind of drug. Nothing that wasn’t _actual_ medication at least. No, what she did was done out of the same desperation that everyone eventually falls into once or twice in their life, and her and her bar were no exception, especially to the corruptive members of even the lower cities.  
  
The 7th heaven survived off of little, so she needed money. She couldn’t make money while helping out the resistance… so she may have sneaked a word about them to Don Corneo. He wasn’t the head of Midgar, or the head of any organization that could kill them all. He was just… he was just a sex and drug dealer, owner of a cabernet that did better of than it had any right to. He asked her once, while she was _forced_ to work with him, if she knew anything. She didn’t tell him. Not then.  
  
Tifa told her about Avalanche when she was 10k in debt and close to losing the only safe haven the resistance had.  
  
He had paid her _twice_ that for the information, and they were able to stay alive a little longer. Tifa was wondering when that information would come back to bite her. When would it result in the death of one of her teammates or the loss of their operation? Oddly, it never did. Not that she could see. She had told him about a plan to raid one of Shinra’s bases, to stall their search of a resistance member home.  
  
Nothing had come of it. The member was able to escape, no one was killed, not even the Shinra agents. It just… happened. She had gone back to him to demand _what_ he had done with the information, and the Don had only laughed and said that it was nothing she had to be concerned about, so confident even in the face of a woman able to throw the buildings they were in. Maybe it was because he had his arms around two other women while he talked to her.  
  
Tifa stormed out, trying to put it out of her mind, but so unsuccessfully it was almost humiliating. She had not only been obsessed about what could go wrong, she had _planned_ on it. She was prepared to take him down and lay the blame at his feet… but now she was left Gil richer and with only the stain she put on her own soul to blame.  
  
That should have been the end of it, but it wasn’t. No, not by a longshot.  
  
It was the 7th Heaven that put her in a bad spot the next time, it was just her clumsiness. Just not keeping track of the Gil she needed and trusting soldiers with minds more on the battle ahead of them then the days to follow. They had spent much more on the goods and food then needed, wasting _tons_ of it, and leading her to be several hundred in debt again. Not as bad as before… but she couldn’t very well trust the soldiers to stay alive starving.  
  
So, she told the Don about it next, just letting it slip about the area they were going to steak out the next few nights. He had said it was good enough for the cash, swigging wine as he spoke, and let her go without another word. She had _thanked_ him for it, and Tifa hated the words, even if she needed the Gil. And it worked, the same way as before.  
  
No one hurt, no one ruined, and no one suspicious. It was relieving the second time, but she knew that had to be the end of it. Tifa knew how these things tended to work out. Three strikes and then that was it. If she decided to do more than that… then the next time would carry a heavier price, maybe even _actual_ harm.  
  
A third time still came, nearly the same as the second. This time, because _she_ had messed up. She had put no money aside for the medical bills, nothing to pay off the doctors in the back alley for gun shot wounds and electric burns, courtesy of the soldiers and droids that guarded the Shinra facilities. That meant death was coming, so Tifa decided to pay the price for her arrogance.  
  
This time she told the Don about how they were going to blow up one of the reactors, making him laugh and say that maybe she _did_ have balls, planning something like that. Even went further to comment that they might have been the same size as the breasts on her chest. She was ready to kill him, until he had given her enough Gil to pay for the medical expenses, twice over. But just as she expected, it came with a catch. One she could have, and should have, seen coming.  
  
He had wanted to fuck her ever since he laid eyes on her, and now he demanded to get a good pump for giving her more cash. She was ready to throw it back in his face… but she couldn’t.  
  
Tifa had caused this problem, so it only made sense that she was the one who was due to pay for it now. So, she had done exactly as he had asked, with her lips between her teeth, hair over her eyes, and fists clenched at her side. She let him do it and said nothing in return.  
  
The battle monk of Avalanche said nothing as she turned her around and _tore_ her panties straight from her crotch, even when the rest of the girls _hollered_ with laughter at the sight. She said nothing when his fat hand ran up her slit, making the 7th Heaven Bar manager squirm in betraying ecstasy for the action, telling herself it was _just_ instinct and nothing more, like screaming for a child. It all meant nothing. Even when he shoved his cock into her, with her back turned to him and grabbing her knees for support.  
  
It was supposed to mean nothing, but he had fucked her so hard with one thrust, she came.  
  
She _exploded_ over his crotch as he shoved what she would have _sworn_ was a bottle of liqueur up her pussy, if it weren’t for how _hot_ it was inside of her! She had taken dildos before to satiate those lonely nights, but the dick that was put into her in one solid thrust felt akin to a _punch_ as much as a _thrust_. Her red eyes crossed beneath her hair and legs barely kept themselves straight. If it weren’t for her hands gripping her knees, they would have buckled in the first thrust and left the Don to fuck her into the floor.  
  
Instead, rolling through the wave of her first orgasm, Don Corneo kept fucking her pussy, harder and harder. She _heard_ the slapping of his cock in her cunt across the room, just as well as the cheers of girls as they hoped, hollered, and fucked each other to the sight of Tifa Lockhart getting _owned_. And she was. She knew it as a horrible truth she couldn’t escape from. Corneo had given her cash and he was fucking her.  
  
Then he came in her.  
  
Even now, weeks later, Tifa remembered that she _wanted_ to be angry, that she _wanted to be pissed at him _for doing it. It wasn’t her first time, she wasn’t at risk, but cumming in side of her felt like something that should have earned a slap across the face or punch in the gut!  
  
Instead, it only made her scream with delight. So hard that she fell forward off of his cock, his cum sputtering out of her and down her thighs, even more shooting over her shivering ass, and all while she was writhing on the floor with her hips _bucking_ on nothing, scratching at his carpet as her outfit was ruined and mind fucked through.  
  
He had tossed another thousand Gil on her head when he was done, saying he knew she was worth every cent. Tifa had thought he was going to put a collar or something on her then and there, but he didn’t. She wished she could say it was to her relief. Instead, he just said that he’d need her help again in the future, and he’d always have a place for her to sit when she needed it.  
  
Before he left, he _slapped_ her across the face with the cock, and she was _thankful _for it. Tifa understood then why he always had girls on his arms, and it wasn’t just because he had money to throw at them. He had a cock to fuck them up with. So hard in fact that their worries and fears about all of Midgard must have been fucked right out of them, harder than blows to the head. Dammit, it even _felt_ like one.  
  
Tifa had literally been left alone in his room, cum stained and pussy in the air for anyone to admire or use, and she had actually_ not minded it_ at all.  
  
It was hours later when she got back to 7th Heaven, paying off the doctors and setting money aside for future visits, that she knew she had to do something. She wasn’t sure what it was yet, but she needed to work on it if she didn’t want to end up like one of those girls. She already _felt_ like she was poisoned, especially because she had no alternative to turn to. There was no one else safe in the city she could name for quick cash, and stealing from anyone _but_ Shinra was a big no.  
  
And because of those _unfortunate_ coincidences, Tifa had gone back, even though she really knew she shouldn’t. She knew it, but she couldn’t do it. She _had_ to go for Avalanche and her bar, in order to keep them all afloat. So, she had gone, spread a bit more about Avalanche and what they were doing, ands eh got her just rewards from Don Corneo in return.  
  
Gil and mind-breaking sex. Sex that escalated with every bit of information she provided to him.  
  
What started as pussy thrusts into her cervix, making her entire back crow and mouth shutter like a backfiring engine moved to cock-sleeve fucking, picking her up by the hips and thrusting her back and forth on his cock while he sat down and enjoyed the ride. It was a level of strength she _swore_ he didn’t have, but evidence was to the contrary.  
  
After a session or two of that, after she had relayed even _more_ information about Avalanche, she had been put straight to deep-throating. There was no such thing as a blowjob when the guy was this big, and her throat was already nearly fucked to her _lungs_ with the size. Corneo grabbed her hair when he did that, fucking her through like a pig and making her squeal like one on top of it. She came without him ever touching her pussy.  
  
There was only one hole left after that, and she had only asked him to be gentle when he demanded it, not even fighting it. She had told him where the Avalanche was going to gather in a week’s time, and her reward was being fucked up the ass by a beast of a man.  
  
From how she screamed as he fucked her, hopping on his cock and feeling his balls slap at her slavish cunt, it was a deal that she didn’t regret. And that… was supposed to be the problem. After he had fucked her so hard up her anus that she was feeling _pregnant_ with the cum, feeling it up her throat and nearly tasting it in her mouth, she knew it was just too much. There was a point in every addict’s life where they knew they hit the bottom, and they have to choose something else. That was the _bigger_ problem.  
  
Unlike an addict of something like alcohol, who could just chug water and leave themselves too full, she didn’t have an alternative. All she had was the money and _cock_ of the man who had helped her out through the mistakes of both her team and herself. Just him and the _mind-fucking_ orgasm stick that sent her reeling like a fishing line into her best sex dreams. Trying to deny what he was capable now was pointless.  
  
Tifa knew she needed his cock, even more than the cash now. Maybe everyone at the cabaret knew it as well. They must of, seeing as she was moved from the public meeting area with the pig of a man, though the cock of a _bull_, to the more secretive back rooms, slowly losing the number of women around him, replaced only with her and him. Gone were the guards for him and the escape routes for her, and she didn’t mind.  
  
Tifa kept going, even when she knew she had every chance now to run away and leave him screaming in pain. She didn’t. Because if she did that, then she’d be lost without his cock. That was something she didn’t think she’d ever be in a state of mind to say, let alone think! She hadn’t just betrayed her friends; she had _thrown_ them away.  
  
She didn’t mean to sell out her friends for this, especially not something she thought she’d do a few months ago, but there really was no denying it now.  
  
Especially not when she walked up to the club of the Don, wearing only her top and skirt, no underwear to get in the way, and letting all the guards and girls watch her as she went. She _waved_ to the boys who hollered for her to stick out her ass, high-fived the ladies saying she was going to get reamed today, and even _agreed_ with one slut who said she was still wearing to much. A slut that had only a bra and G-string to wear. Tifa was walking among them like she was _one_ of them.  
  
And seeing as she didn’t have a moment’s hesitation to walk into the Don’s room alone, she must have been. Because this was somewhere, she never wanted to go alone, _once upon a time~_.  
  
In the dream she was walking into now, it was exactly where she not only _wanted_ to be, but _needed_ to be.  
  
“You’re late, slut,” Don Corneo spoke to her in his usual degrading tone when she entered. He had a hand at his miniature mustache, such the opposite the throbbing meat already _nearly_ on display. She understood why he liked his loose pants after their first session together. “Told ya to get here by ten if you wanted to trade more info. Last clock I saw said five after. What gives?” He held out his hands curiously. Good thing Tifa had an answer prepared.  
  
“I had to prepare~,” she luridly spoke, narrowing her eyes and letting the heat of her body curl her lips. She put fingers at the edge of her skirt, trailing around them and tickling her thighs for the effort. “I wanted to make sure I was ready to get your reward. What kind of a _whore_ would I be if I wasn’t ready?” It was after their fourth session that the insults just started to roll off of her. She didn’t even know when she started to agree with them.  
  
“Now that’s a blatant lie.” That almost brought Tifa out of it. “You ain’t a whore, you’re a _slut_. I pay whores to fuck my cock. You pay _me_ to fuck you _up!_ Not a hard difference to keep.” Well… he was right. For more reasons than just she loved the sensation of his cock bouncing her up and down. No room to bounce in her with how far it spread her out. Besides, she’d stop accepting the Gil long ago.  
  
“I guess you’re right again, _Don~_” she let the ‘n’ in his name hang, turning it into a purr as she took steps closer. Maybe it was because she was so hot and bothered, she didn’t mind getting closer to him, and maybe it was because it was obvious _how_ hot and bothered, she was that he didn’t mind. It worked to both their benefit anyway. “Just a poor old slut looking for a rich hard cock to give me a lift.”  
  
At the mention of the word, she did just that, lifted.  
  
Lifted up and exposed her bare cunt to the man, already sopping wet and ready for whatever he could put in her. Cock was choice one, but at this point, she was sure she’d cum from his fist in her as well. It was honestly close to the same size! Her juices were spilling down her thighs as she bit her lip, watching Corneo as he looked at her again, grinning that same look that told her was going to be _limping_ home again! If at all!  
  
“A-And to make it clear, the Avalanche team is going to be looking for the Turks in the coming days, namely for Reno who has been getting in the way of their plans. Once he’s dealt with, they’ll start to plan taking out another one of the plants.” That was more than she usually provided but Tifa didn’t care. How could she care? It was impossible for her to care about something as unimportant as who a rebel group was going to attack or kidnap.  
  
Especially when Don Corneo had that cock in his hands.  
  
Oh yeah, slipped right out of his pants like an eel, just as slimy and maybe even _thicker_. Tifa did her best not to cum at the sight, watching it with drooling lips above and below, mind already melting as she imagined just what it was going to do to her. She could hardly wait. Better yet, she _couldn’t_ wait!  
  
“Better get to it, slut,” Don spoke, wagging the cock and nearly sending precum flying onto her tits. Tifa didn’t care. Her white top was going to be stained regardless. “Fuck ready as you are, I’m going to need that mouth to get the extra few inches up.” Well who was she to deny a man his need? Especially one who was about to pay her back?  
  
Tifa was on her knees with the cock at her lips in a second. Her hands reached for his balls, nearly half her arm’s length away, massaging them as she started to force her jaw open and swallow the head of the pussy rending pole. It was just as hot as ever as it slowly sank into her, the air from her lungs blowing past as she was impaled inch by inch.  
  
In no time at all, a benefit to her natural ability to quickly adapt, she had the cock nearly to the base, pubes at her nose, and red eyes tearing as she was forced to look up at Don, him looking down at her leering all the same.  
  
“You look good as a cock sleeve, Tit-fa,” he let loose that degrading nickname again, making her squirm as it hit home. She really did have huge tits! “Shame I can’t see them from here. Hold on a moment.” She didn’t even get that much.  
  
She couldn’t even scream past the cock that clogged her throat as the cabernet head took her hair and wrenched it sideways, making her sin on his cock like a screw. It drove her a bit deeper on his mast, making her body _writhe_ with the feeling it brought, and already making her asshole and pussy _clench_ in the terrifying pleasure it brought her. He kept spinning her until she was upside down, staring at the balls in her hands, and watching as they swayed, almost ready to poke out her eyes.  
  
“There we go, those are the fuck buddies I like to see,” Don Corneo spoke again. _SLAP!_ Before smacking her tits against the shirt. _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _Again, and again and again.  
  
Tifa _felt_ her outfit begin to tear, the same way she felt her large breasts reddening under the abuse. Every hit making her already pert nipples sharper and harder, forcing her legs tow grind together as she was unable to reach down and pleasure herself. She was only balancing on the balls of her heels and the cock in her mouth. Being hit over and over again right where it _pleasured_ made hit harder by the second.  
  
“Fun bags bouncing are my kind of toy.” The man laughed with his comment, even as he grabbed Tifa by her chin. She could only _barely_ let out a gurgle as he _pushed_ her back, making her watch her own slobber coat the cock as it withdrew out of her mouth, inch by inch. Her throat felt like it was deflating as it left her, forcing air to slowly fill her chest. _POP!_ Until she was off.  
  
“_GUH~_” She forced to suck in air when she was, especially when her head hit the ground a moment later, too slow to stop her fall. That left her staring up at the Don’s cock hovering ominously above her head, like the executioner’s axe.  
  
Oh… how she wanted to be _slain_.  
  
“Welp, you gave good info, good enough for me ta invest ‘gainst the Turks.” Do what now? Fuck until it hurts? How kinky~. “Guess that means I get your pick-me-up now, huh?” He was going to pick her up? That meant her reward was a fuck-sleeve this time. That was her favorite position. She gurgled happily, jaw and throat still too uneven to speak.  
  
Instead, she felt the man’s meaty hands grabbing her about her waist, picking her up and flipping her over. Her beaten and bored breasts hit the ground, the same time her thighs were grabbed and spread. She had enough time to feel that _womb crushing_ cock slightly snag at her hips, making her bite her lips and moan.  
  
Then she felt it push in her anus, and all she could do was scream. Scream as it shoved past her anal passages and _easily_ pushed itself deep and far enough in to make her vomit out the air in her lungs. A sound that was between a harsh moan and a growl, making her eyes spin up with it. She felt those same hands grab her hair and pull, lifting her up and dragging her from the ground.  
  
Tifa Lockhart was being held up on Don’s cock in her ass and his fist in her hair, and nothing else. She had already cum _twice_ more because of it, and she couldn’t summon the air to breathe with, not while her gut felt like it was being fucked into as well. _Just the way she liked it~_.  
  
“Man, you really are a fucked-up slut, aren’t you?” Corneo asked from behind her. Tifa couldn’t so much as twist to find out. “Well figures, but I haven’t cum yet and I’m not gonna be fucking a dead fish. So you might as well stay till you get your senses back, whenever that is.” Back? Back from where?  
  
Tifa couldn’t even tell what was really happening anymore. Not more than him turning around and _walking_ her on his cock, stopping when he was in front of his seat again, having it hang beneath Tifa and her ‘fun bags’. She was spun around with the Don’s command, facing the door she came in. Then he sat back and held her up, making her cum again as the cock dug _deeper_ into her. Her crushed cunny couldn’t handle it, and she _adored it~_.  
  
Like a trophy, he wore her on his dick, sitting on his chair and letting her hang off of it, knocked out and ignorant to the world. She was cumming from it just being inside of her, every breath she _barely_ managed to take, making her muscles clench and then sending _another_ fit of euphoria straight to her brain. Fire Materia burned cooler. And all the while he had a hand on her chest, massaging her tits like the fun bags he loved.  
  
He laughed, she moaned, and Tifa didn’t leave a word of complaint as Don Corneo spoke again.  
  
“Send the next bastard in. Gonna need them to see this.”


End file.
